ΦιλαδελφίαPhiladelphía
by sorakairi forever
Summary: Call it Justification. Try to accept. Consequences come later. To the thoughts entertained. Where even morals become x-rated.


**(A/N) Hellooooo people! Yeah Yeah go ahead and gasp, scoff, laugh etc... yes the guy who swore never to write anything but Kingdom Hearts is writing for WOWP (Not that many people from the KH fandom will ever read this). Now that thats out of our system this is a new writing style for me, a dear friend of mine loved it so lets hope you all like it too.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH uhm I mean WOWP hehe sorry still not used to not writing for KH...**

**Dedication: I always dedicate my fics because my writing would be nothing without the support and dedication from my loved ones. This time I'd like to dedicate this fic to my bestfriend Amy A.K.A . She is the best friend anyone could ask for and not only is she a kind, fantastic, mind-bogglingly amazing writer but also the inspiration to my writing.**

_Call it **J**ustification_  
_Try to **a**ccept_  
_Consequences come **l**ater _  
_To the thoughts **e**ntertained_  
_Where even morals become **x**-rated_

**

* * *

**

**Φιλαδελφία/Philadelphía**

They didn't belong together. They most definitely weren't destined to be together. And yet in the end it seemed almost inevitable… Almost. Maybe it was the closeness between them; maybe it was the strong bond they shared. No matter what rationalization she tried to come up with, she could only conclude one thing: fate played no part in any of it.

Most memories are embedded in our brain because of how many times our families like to relive them. Even those memories which we put in the little recycling bin of our cerebral cortex, our families manage to restore them in their full glory. Regardless of how embarrassing they are. Memories involving _him_ were always at the top of the list.

_ ..._

It started back when she was in grade school. It was _his_ birthday and she had made him a drawing of them holding hands, at the top in big colorful letters it spelled out best friends forever. She had even used her special scented crayons. Although at that age scent wasn't a primary concern and in an attempt to use every color she had her masterpiece ended up smelling like a fat mans belch.

At recess she ran to give him his present, he cheekily smiled at the piece of art and squeezed her in his arms. When he pulled back she noticed he held a cupcake with strawberry frosting in his hand. She stared at the luscious treat hungrily licking her lips in how delicious it looked. Noticing this he asked if she wanted it. She quickly shook her head, it was his birthday surely she couldn't ask him for his cupcake. Her stomach let out a rumble of protest, she had been so busy drawing his present she hadn't even thought of grabbing her snack. At this he insisted he take the treat, almost forcing it into her tiny hand. She tried to protest but he wouldn't listen she almost cried at how bad she felt for taking his snack, it was his birthday! She was sure Santa would put her on the naughty list for this. But he just smiled and went to go play with his friends.

She smiled in awe at the treat in her hand. Before she could enjoy even a single bite of the scrumptious treat, an older boy snatched the treat from her hand. She panicked, she knew the bully was much bigger than her, and it didn't bother her so much that he took the cupcake, what bothered her was that it was given to her by _him. _And now she felt horrible because her weak self wasn't even able to protect the one thing he'd given her. She hadn't even registered when the tears started to streak down her face, nor did she notice that the bully that had taken her treat currently had the cupcake smudged on his nose. Without realizing what happened she started laughing, the boy looked ridiculous! It wasn't until she saw _him_ standing beside the now cowering bully that she understood what he'd done for her.

It's after school when her parents come to pick them up that they see her kissing him. Her teacher had informed them about they bully incident. She was just thanking him. And it was almost the most adorable thing in the world… Almost.

_..._

She remembers being so excited to start junior high, mostly because she'd be in the same school with _him_ again. Over the summer she'd gotten braces and glasses. It was a nightmare, or as she liked to call it _The Nightmare on Dork Street._ Like most parents hers' refused to get her contacts on account of being too young. Typical. And she knew it would be a disaster to enter junior high like this, but being in the same school with _him_ excited her more.

And there lie the problem. The kids in her school had all taken to teasing her, the school could be said to have three sports, basketball, football, and a brand new sport called _tease the Geek_. Needless to say the most popular and populated one was the latter, yes a very exhilarating sport, very good for the vocal cords. He was a 'cool' kid now; he didn't have anytime for her. She could deal with the teasing, but the reality that she wasn't important to him broke her. It was at lunch where she was finally left alone, she sat in her tiny corner eating by herself.

It was then when he came and sat with her. He didn't say anything just smiled at her, they ate in silence. To those sneaky monkeys stealing glances at them concluded two things: one, the boy was way out of the girls league, and two, they almost made a cute couple… Almost.

_..._

The time for the clash of the teenagers came in the form of high school. They didn't drift apart this time. The two were as clingy and inseparable as the carbon atoms in diamonds. Despite the indestructible 'status quote' set in the flesh of most high schoolers that a sophomore had no business befriending a senior. The hierarchy event known as prom came around and it seemed to her _he_ couldn't get a date and she teased him relentlessly. Although she was giddy inside that he couldn't. A week later he took her dress shopping; he didn't ask her she didn't ask him, they just knew they were going together.

When they arrived at the dance, not one person made a comment on how weird their closeness was. It was as if everyone had come to an acceptance of some sort, somehow rationalizing the strangest of all things in high school. And that was saying something. As the two danced, many watching them entertained themselves to a thought before quickly reprimanding their own brains. _They would almost make the perfect Prom King and Queen_…Almost

_..._

He was going to college, Hell he probably could be smarter than the Chinese. She knew he was going to college, that didn't bother her. The fact that he was going to some prestigious University all the way in Florida did. It was called Broward College or something. It was a full paid ride, an offer she knew e wouldn't refuse.

It was her birthday, she still had two weeks left with him, and so she couldn't fathom why he wasn't at her party. She wondered if this was his way of telling her goodbye. It was almost midnight and he hadn't even wished her yet, much less given her a present. Neglected she glanced at all the presents she'd received; she'd happily trade them all for five minutes with him. One gift caught her eye. As she approached and inspected it she found a picture of him and her attached to gift wrapped luggage bag. She smiled a wicked, slightly twisted smile this was almost the best present he'd ever gotten her… Almost.

_..._

She didn't leave a note for her parents, she didn't answer the hundreds of calls that came the moment they realized she was gone. What could she possibly say? There just wasn't any rationalization to what she was doing. She wishes she could say it was right, that it was meant to be. But she knows it never should have happened, even if she cringes every time she thinks it. Even if she thought talking to her parents might make them understand, she knew it was a lost cause. They would never approve. Its true that just about every person who knew them would think they almost belong together. But almost just wasn't enough. Almost wasn't real. And what she felt for him was very real, regardless of how wrong it was.

No one would understand.

_He's_ her best friend. Its against the rules

To fall for your best friend.

He's her guardian.

It's against the law,

To fall for your brother.

* * *

**(A/N) Well what do you think? Just tell me you love it... WHAT? You don't like it?... okay I get it no need to shout I have nothing else to live for I'm just gonna go kill myself now.**

**Please fulfill this dieing mans's last wish... Please leave a detailed review explaining exactly what you didn't like please and thank you!**

**Okay so enough of that I first wrote this story as a free assignment for my creative writing class (which my teacher absolutely loved) so this story had no paring but we all know who's names where going through my head when writing this lol. **

**Go JALEX! God I love this paring.**

**Oh and if anyone has questions about the title, in greek Phiadelphia means brotherly love this is the name given to the state, it also means love between siblings *fitting no?***

**__**

Everyday, thousands of review buttons are ignored by writers and users who could click them.  
These review buttons need your help.  
You could help save the life of these review buttons by clicking the one on this page and leaving a review.  
Please, won't you help these poor little review buttons? Join a cause worth joining.

Save the review buttons! Take a click!

created by Sunflower


End file.
